


seasons change (i'm still hanging on to you)

by likeuwuahh



Series: fluff is good for the heart [7]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Agent AU??, F/F, No Angst, law enforcement-ish, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: years before, momo meets jeongyeon when she's traveling overseas. they make a promise to meet in the future.years later, they meet again. yet, it seems like momo can't recognise the woman in front of her.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo & Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: fluff is good for the heart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	seasons change (i'm still hanging on to you)

**Author's Note:**

> for momo's birthday!
> 
> -unedited

There's one thing Momo hates the most in her life – change. She's a stickler for her routines and her environment staying the same. So now, her face is most likely red from anger because the one thing she didn’t want to happen, has happened. Things are going to change and she's raging mad because of it.

Momo bursts into her superior’s office, hands slamming onto the table as she questions why something is changing in their office. She should’ve suspected it; but the thought hadn’t crossed her mind. She didn’t expect her fellow worker to be replaced so quickly. But it _was_ a big injury and she's sure Jihyo would rather rest at home than sit at her desk to do paperwork.

“Seriously? I’d prefer to work alone than have a new person join the team.” Momo argues against the decision. How can someone just come in and take Jihyo's place like it's their own? No, no, no. Momo hates the thought of it.

“Well that’s a shame then Momo. The new recruit is already on her way here. She’ll be arriving in the next ten minutes to be exact. Take that time to get the idea into your head. You’ll be having a new partner.” Her boss ignores Momo's pleas, dismissing her from her room.

Momo groans, banging the room door shut as she walked towards her table in anger. Of course, it's useless talking to her. Her mind feels unruly, thousands of thoughts muddling her ability to concentrate. With a resigned sigh, Momo resorts to distracting herself. Tying her hair up in a ponytail, she heads over to their gym. She changes her outfit to something more comfortable, needing it to be more flexible. Momo slips on a pair of gloves as she steadies the punching bag in front of her. She lets out one punch after the other, feeling the anger slowly dissipate from her body.

“Mo, what are you doing here?” A fellow team member jogs up to her as she begins her routine. The bag keeps getting way from her. She punches harder.

“I need to get some anger out Tzuyu.” Momo huffs, pulling the punching bag to the middle again. While it's helping her a little bit, the frustration pops around the corner every few moments or so.

“About? Jihyo's break?” Tzuyu asks, deciding to hold on to the punching bag for Momo instead.

“Yes. You know I don’t like it when things around me change.” Momo mutters. That's an understatement on her part, but Tzuyu knows her better than most of the people at her work. She'll pick up on her lack of enthusiasm.

“Maybe you’ll like the new recruit.” Tzuyu smiles innocently, earning a glare from Momo. It sounds impossible to her. She's not going to change her mind about this new person coming in. New is trouble.

“I don’t think so.” Momo furrows her eyebrows, wiping the sweat off her forehead and taking off her gloves. She grabs a bottle of water from the cooler, guzzling it down in large gulps to help her cool down.

“Well, she’s Korean. I’m sure Dahyun will get along with her immediately.” Tzuyu adds, eyes shining in admiration.

“Ya, don’t shove your love life in front of my face.” Momo sulks, remembering her promise she made to her childhood best friend. Why couldn't her heart let go of the person who'd taken it all those years ago?

“You know you can always move on, right? You're not obliged to keep your promise. I feel like you've been waiting so long, it's been eating away at you. You don’t even know if you’ll meet her again and it’s already been more than 20 years of your life.” Tzuyu frowns, not liking Momo's situation.

“Nope, I have to wait. I promised Tzuyu. Now go back to Dahyun before she scolds me for taking you away from her again.” Momo scoffs, heading towards the showers, not forgetting to ruffle Tzuyu’s hair.

"We both know, it's me who has to take you away from her." Tzuyu grumbles, combing her hand through her hair as she watches Momo leave.

When she's done, Momo immediately heads back up to the headquarters. She lets out an exasperated breath as she walks in, a crowd of people surrounding a certain table. She notices a pink head amongst them, another new sight for her to get used to. It's already screaming for everyone's attention in the room and Momo isn't really that surprised. The crowd disperses, leaving a clear path for Momo and the pink haired girl. She didn’t say anything to her, attempting to ignore the kind smile the other had glued to their face. It was too familiar to her. Momo glares at the girl, not bothering to say anything before she walks away to her table.

The girl, not relenting, sits next to Momo and sticks her hand out. “Hi, I’m Yoo Jeongyeon.”

_Jeongyeon_. Momo's heart picks up upon hearing that familiar name again. _No, this isn't the same Jeongyeon_. It's a different surname from her childhood friend. There's not a single chance it can be the same person. They're too different.

Her partner's kind smile appears on her face again and it's making Momo angrier than ever before. She rolls her eyes, ignoring the hand and turning around. The fact that she shares a name with her past aggravates Momo but she tries to ignore it.

Unaware to Momo, Jeongyeon’s smile had widened – not being able to believe that Momo still hadn’t changed.

To formally introduce herself, she is Yoo Jeongyeon, formerly known as Gong Jeongyeon. And yes, she is Momo’s childhood friend. She’d been living in the UK, growing up there before she moved back to Korea to further her studies. Just to get a glimpse of Momo once more, she’d begged her parents to let her go study there again. She didn’t regret anything she’d done a single bit – even if Momo didn't seem to want her presence. Jeongyeon isn’t going to let that affect her working ethic; she’ll push past, trying to prove herself to Momo.

A part of her thinks that Momo had forgotten her but then she realises that all Momo knew from when they were younger is her name. Her surname back then was _Gong_. So, she realises that Momo didn’t despise her, she simply didn’t know who she was. The only way to make her remember is to venture to the past and re-enact the memories she hoped Momo still treasures as much as she does. She wants this to work. She wants her Momo back.

Momo sighs heavily for the nth time, bored with the lack of things to do at the moment. She plays with her necklace, gaining Jeongyeon’s attention. A smile graces her lips and she leans down to kiss the heart charm. Jeongyeon’s heart almost burst out of her chest at the sight; she really hadn’t forgotten.

“Alright, Hirai, Yoo, Kim, Chou, Minatozaki and Son – in my office.” Their boss calls out. Jeongyeon is the first to get out of her seat, walking towards the room and leaving the other five watching her in curiosity. Momo's eyes linger on her partner's back, a tinge of familiarity swirling in her mind.

“Isn’t she a little _too_ excited?” Dahyun mutters, following behind Jeongyeon.

Their boss shuts the blinds and locks their door as everyone enters, confusing the others. What is she doing and why? She looks out of her blinds one last time before she sits in front of them. Their nervousness increases as their boss remains silent for a few heartbeats more. The silent is unsettling to everyone in the room.

“We’ve been handed an extremely high priority case. It’s been passed down here because there seems to be no leads. There are a few now, though. They’re trusting us and our abilities to crack this so I’ve chosen you six to take part in it. Dahyun and Tzuyu already have knowledge on this case since they’ve been working on it for a few months. This is strictly under the radar – no one is to know about this case, am I clear?” She demands, making her point across to everyone in the room.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Hirai and Yoo, you’ll be on stakeout. Kim and Chou, you’re continuing your undercover mission and Minatozaki and Son – you do what you do best.” She assigns, not leaving room for argument between the casted jobs.

Momo groans, realising that she's going to have to be stuck with the new recruit, in the same car, for god knows how long. Stakeouts range from a day to weeks or months. There's literally, no in-between. For Momo's sake, she hopes it's the former. The others bite back a smile as they notice Momo's turmoil. She's bothered by the job, but she really can't say anything. She has no reason to.

“Just one thing Ma’am, won’t this place be better for the stakeout?” Jeongyeon points out a picture of large trees and semi-concealed alleyway. “You see, from what they’ve gathered in the report, most of the activity happens through the back end of the building. If we’re out here, won’t that make it easier to spot anything suspicious?”

Momo’s anger reaches a new level with Jeongyeon’s comment. Not because she’s wrong or she’d said the wrong thing – because she is _actually_ correct. The first words uttered in the mission discussion and she’s already headed the right way. How the hell is that possible? How is she so good at this?

“You’re right. Good point there Yoo.” Their boss contemplates what’s just said, picking up the photo Jeongyeon pointed out to.

“We’ll organise the new equipment for Dahyun and Tzuyu soon. Momo and Jeongyeon will need a few things too, I’m assuming?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Probably just binoculars – is there any way to hear what’s going on inside the building using binoculars?” Jeongyeon asked, surprising Momo yet again with her question. The ideas she thought of were good and intelligent. She’s feeling threatened and it’s only Jeongyeon’s first day at the office. She’d given no input in the discussion as of yet and she actually felt _useless_. The only other time she’d felt that was when she couldn’t open the lid of Jihyo’s bottle.

“When are we starting?” Momo asks.

“Get some rest today, get whatever you need for your stakeout. Best time is tomorrow night.” The boss informed. “Everyone other than Kim and Chou, leave the room. Nothing else needs to be explained as of now.”

The four of them nod, bowing and leaving the room.

“You know Jeongyeon, your idea about the binoculars is good. I’ll work on it – but if it doesn’t work, Dahyun and Tzuyu can always plant something inside the building.” Sana chuckles, waving to Momo and Jeongyeon as she drags Chaeyoung away.

“So…” Jeongyeon leads, trying to start up a conversation.

“Going home. You should too.” Momo mumbles, walking the other way and leaving a smiling Jeongyeon behind. Momo had actually said something normal to her – she’ll take that as progress.

Jeongyeon seats herself in her car, driving to a shop she hadn’t been to in a while. She had this certain lolly she always buys from there that she used to eat when she was in the UK. Actually, Momo had gotten her addicted to the lolly when they were younger. Jeongyeon shakes her head as she greets the owner of the store.

“Same lollies again?” He chuckles, finding it adorable that Jeongyeon always came in for the same candy.

“They’re my favourite.” Jeongyeon admits, blushing a little.

“You and another one of my customers are the only ones who buy these lollies and I basically bring them in for you two.” He adds.

Another customer? What were the chances that it could be Momo? Not many, really. She probably didn’t even eat the lolly anymore. It’s just Jeongyeon holding on to hope she didn’t need to.

“Oh, it’s the other customer.” He says, surprised.

“Hi Sir.” The person greets.

“I thought I told you to call me uncle!” The owner fusses over the greeting, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Sorry Uncle.” They add sheepishly.

Well, the chances seem pretty high.

Hirai Momo stands behind her, taking Jeongyeon by surprise.

“Oh, it’s you.” Momo tils her head, looking from Jeongyeon’s face to the lollies placed at the counter.

“Don’t worry, there’s much more left.” The owner confirms, pointing to the item behind the counter.

Jeongyeon bows, leaving Momo behind, confused.

“How long has she been buying those lollies?” Momo asks when she’s out of earshot.

“Well, since she had problems speaking fluent Korean. It was a few years after you came to buy them from me.”

“She had problems speaking Korean?” Momo says to herself, thinking on it before disregarding it since she knew Jeongyeon was from Korea. That seems a little out of the ordinary to her.

“Thanks Uncle.” Momo bows, leaving the shop and heading towards her car. Jeongyeon is still in the parking lot, sitting in a black Jeep. So many coincidences in one day – what is this all meant to mean?

Jeongyeon had remained in her car for a few moments more, pushing her hair back as she thought about everything. How is she meant to trigger Momo’s acknowledgement of her? She sighs heavily, remembering the fact that she’s going to be in the same car as Momo, who clearly dislikes her. May god help her tomorrow.

-

The two of them remain silent as Momo drives to their destination. From the leads that Dahyun and Tzuyu had discovered, there were two main men who ran the illegal drug production. Both were bulky, but with distinguishable tattoos down their arm. The undercover identity is simple – drug dealers. Nothing is suspected as of yet which isn’t surprising – it’s what Dahyun and Tzuyu are the best at.

Momo parks the car, turning off the headlights as she pulls out a pair of binoculars and a packet of lollies. Jeongyeon just stares at her, not surprised with the fact that she hadn’t changed.

“What?” Momo asks, raising an eyebrow to challenge her.

“Nothing.” Jeongyeon mumbles, grabbing the binoculars and observing. Inside is busy, the workers running around the rooms and packing. “It seems like they’re in a rush for something. Could it possibly be an order leaving their factory?”

“What do you mean?” Momo furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

“They’re running from room to room, handing packages to each other. I can’t see where it’s being loaded though.” Jeongyeon explains her statement, pointing to the binoculars for her to have a look.

“Let me see.” Momo puts out her hand, asking for the binoculars. Jeongyeon reaches into Momo’s bag of lollies out of habit from before. “Did you just take a lolly from my bag?” She scoffs.

“Uh, I didn’t realise. You can take one of mine if you want to.” Jeongyeon chuckles, making Momo bite back a smile. Her laugh is too contagious.

“Whatever.” Momo pretends to be upset. “I think they might have a shipment or something big in the process.”

“What if it’s leaving tomorrow morning? We could catch them in the act!” Jeongyeon suggests, hoping it could crack the case. It would mean less time spent in the car with Momo and fewer conversations whereit didn't feel like her head is about to be ripped off.

(even though things _do_ seem like they’re getting better)

“Let me tell boss.” Momo nods, agreeing.

Jeongyeon hums a tune as Momo dials the contact on the phone. It makes her freeze. She knew that song – why is it so familiar? She shakes her head. She needs to concentrate on the task at hand, not forming theories about how familiar this woman is.

After collaborating with Dahyun and Tzuyu’s activity inside the building, they decide to act upon it tonight. Momo and Jeongyeon are indirectly backup for Dahyun and Tzuyu as they work inside. Jeongyeon taps the dashboard in nervousness. Momo unconsciously holds her hand, squeezing it to calm her down.

“Only because you’re being noisy.” Momo explains when she notices Jeongyeon’s teasing smirk.

A shot rings out in the building and they both looked towards it.

“Momo – Jeongyeon! Are any of you guys there!” Tzuyu shouts over their earpieces.

“Tzuyu, what is it?” Momo’s voice is laced with concern. She doesn’t want to jump to conclusions, but it’s incredibly difficult.

“Dahyun has been shot. We need backup. They’re still loading their things but it won’t be long before they get away.” Tzuyu whispers.

“It’ll be okay Tzuyu. Ambulance is on the way already. Stay in a safe place.” Momo warns, clambering out of the car. She heads towards the back door first, moving towards opening it.

“No! Wait! That’s a trap door!” Jeongyeon shouts, pushing Momo out of the way as she turns the knob. They land on the grass, Jeongyeon tucking Momo’s head against her neck. Sure enough, seconds later the door explodes, raining splinters falling around them. Jeongyeon winces as she feels a few dig into her skin. It will be fine – as long as Momo isn’t hurt. She pulls herself up, limping for a second before she pushes away the pain, helping Momo gain her footing.

“Are you insane?!” Momo shouts, emotions running high.

“Why are you shouting at me! You need to think before you act. I know the people you care about are inside but all they have are us!” Jeongyeon scolds, pulling her gun out and turning the safety off.

Jeongyeon is right, Momo had to concentrate on saving Dahyun and Tzuyu. She takes in a deep breath, letting the anger subside. Following Jeongyeon’s steps, she takes out her own gun, as she walks behind her. They can hear hushed whispers downstairs and Jeongyeon follows the sound. They voices seem to be discussing their departure and Momo and Jeongyeon couldn’t help but curse. Of course, things have to become more escalated than before. Dahyun and Tzuyu must have set off an alarm in their system, making their procedures speed up to avoid being caught by authorities.

“Either we go for them or the drugs.” Jeongyeon whispers.

“We can do both. You go for the drugs, I’ll go for them.” Momo shakes her head, dismissing Jeongyeon’s suggestion.

Jeongyeon contemplates their situation, accepting it with some regret. It’s a shame that they were thrown into this mission so soon. She’s not sure if they’ll make it out but she hopes they do.

“Stay safe, _princess_.” Jeongyeon whispers, sneaking away from Momo before she had a chance to react.

Goddamn it.

It dawns on Momo then. It had taken the nickname for everything to click into place like a puzzle.

It all made sense.

She _is _Gong Jeongyeon_._

Momo curses under her breath, watching on as Jeongyeon sneaks down the stairs stealthily. The idiots hadn’t even realised that Jeongyeon had arrived near them and slashed their tires. It’s Momo’s turn now. She follows Jeongyeon’s steps, tiptoeing down the stairs and creeping up behind them. Jeongyeon signals she’d attack one and Momo nods, hitting the one on the left with the butt of her gun. Jeongyeon isn’t quick enough and the partner aims her gun at her, smirking. Momo’s mouth hung open. She couldn’t let anything happen to Jeongyeon, especially now, when she’d just found her after all these years.

Adrenaline is coursing through her veins and she does what she can to try and save Jeongyeon in the situation they’re in. Momo had managed to knock the guy out with her gun but he fired the gun at the same time. She lets out a blood curling scream as she watches Jeongyeon collapse onto the floor with a heavy thud. Momo runs to her side, lifting up her head onto her lap as she tries to find Jeongyeon’s pulse. Her hands shake as she places it against her neck. It’s not clear if Momo can feel anything at the moment, or if it’s just the numbing of her hands from the coldness of the air.

“Jeongyeon! Wake up!” Momo cries out, shaking her. There’s no response and Momo cries harder, still shaking Jeongyeon. “You can’t leave me when I just found you!”

“Are you going to kill me by shaking me, princess? Good thing you finally pieced it together.” Jeongyeon mutters.

“J-Jeongyeon?” Momo stutters, cupping Jeongyeon’s cheeks as she opened her eyes slowly.

“I could get used to this sight. You calling me Jeongyeon after so long… I never thought I’d hear that again.” Jeongyeon chuckles. She pats Momo's head as her eyes water, knowing completely well what is to come.

“You idiot! I could’ve sworn he shot at you!” Momo sobs, feeling like her heart is finally returning to its normal state. She had been extremely terrified watching the scene unfold before her eyes.

“Well, it’s a good thing I wore this today then, isn’t it?” Jeongyeon wipes away Momo’s tears as she pulls out her necklace that matched the one Momo had kissed in the day time.

“You still have it.” Momo whispers, running her fingers over the dent from the bullet.

“Of course, I do. I’ve never taken it off.” Jeongyeon replies, tears forming in her eyes. It’s surreal, that they’re here today, together.

“Thank you, for finding me.” Momo murmurs, leaning her forehead against Jeongyeon’s.

“Thank you for not forgetting.” Jeongyeon sighs, closing the distance between their lips. Momo cups Jeongyeon’s cheeks, allowing Jeongyeon to tangle her hands into Momo’s hair. She lifts up Jeongyeon’s chin, lightly biting her lower lip before letting go.

“We should go check on Dahyun and Tzuyu.” Momo mumbles, kissing Jeongyeon’s forehead. Jeongyeon nods, letting pulling Momo her up as they head outside the building.

The area is swamped with police cars already, sirens echoing through the quiet neighbourhood in the evening.

Momo and Jeongyeon find the other two quickly, watching on as Tzuyu holds Dahyun’s hand while the nurse attempted to take the bullet out of her wound.

“You guys are going to go on leave as well now right.” Momo pouts at the couple.

“I know you don’t like change Momo, but sometimes, change is needed.” Tzuyu laughs, still holding on to Dahyun’s hand. She kisses the side of Dahyun’s head when she winces, hoping to provide some comfort. “Live in the moment.”

Momo chuckles, nodding and turning to Jeongyeon who’s already blushing. The two of them choose to give the two some privacy, moving away. They don’t get far when Jeongyeon winces, gaining Momo’s attention immediately.

“Are you hurt?” Momo asks worriedly.

“Only a little bit.” Jeongyeon admits, itching her neck to avoid the concern.

“You should have told me!” Momo scolds, tugging Jeongyeon’s hand and taking her to an ambulance.

“I can walk you know, without someone pulling me.” Jeongyeon defends quietly.

“Maybe I just want to hold your hand.” Momo mocks

When Jeongyeon doesn’t reply, Momo turns to look at her, basking in the redness spreading over her cheeks.

“I hate you.” Jeongyeon grumbles.

“No, you don’t.” Momo shakes her head.

“I do.”

“Do not.”

Their boss could only watch on in amusement. She knew Jeongyeon would be a good addition to the team – for Momo’s sake.

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
